legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Life
'For Players' Your health is the meter in the top-left corner of the screen. You can find health power-ups by smashing objects and enemies. You start out with a health meter of 4. As you progress, you can increase your maximum health through one of several methods: *'Flag Hunting' - if you gather all the flags from some worlds, such as Avant Gardens, you will increase your health meter's maximum limit by 1 each time. *'Consumeables' - some consumeables increase your maximum health temporarily, such as Hardtack Biscuit. *'Faction Equipment' - If you equip Rank 3 gear for any faction, you will increase your maximum health by at least 1 while that gear is equipped. When Health runs out, you are immediately smashed. Luckily, there are ways you can avoid your Health being depleted. *[[Armor|'Armor']] - This will be depleted first, thus protecting your health meter from damage. However, this is a finite meter, and will quickly be damaged by attacks. *'Powerups' - These will recharge a damaged Health Meter. *'Consumeables' - You can use some consumeables to replenish a damaged Health meter. *'Shielding' - There are several abilities that reduce the damage you take. For instance, the Sentinel Shield will offer an ability which blocks 3 damage. The Potion of Shielding, found from random drops in Forbidden Valley, will protect against 10 damage. You can also use Tough-Buff Sauce to reduce the damage you receive by 2, to a minimum of 1. You can use the Shielding and Sauce in combination for extra effect. Health will be depleted in the following ways: *'Enemy Attack '- This one is self-explanatory. *'Falling' - If you fall off the edge of the map or into water, you will be smashed instantly. *'Environmental Hazards' - In some areas, the Maelstrom will have bursting arcs of energy, such as Brig Rock, and Cavalry Hill. These will cause minor damage to the player. If you smash Maelstrom treasure-chests, as found in Gnarded Forest, they cause an explosion which can either smash the player, or cause 5 damage to a more distant minifig. *'Paradox Ability' - The Space Marauder and the Sorcerer have the ability to recharge Imagination to all nearby players by sacrificing their life force. If done often enough, this can easily smash the player. 'For Enemies' All enemies have health meters too, although it works differently for bosses and for rank-and-file Stromlings. *'Basic Stromlings - '''The types found in Avant Gardens will be smashed instantly whenever they receive damage, and they do not have a visible health meter. *'Advanced Stromlings''' - Other types of Stromling, however, all have visible health meters (which since a recent patch are now purple) which can be depleted. For instance, Stromling Pirates or Dark Ronin. *'Bosses' - Bosses such as the Maelstrom Dragon and the Maelstrom Ape have very tough health meters. However, they can be killed instantly using quick-builds they drop. Enemies can replenish their health, but it depends very much on circumstances. Stromlings will continue to accumulate damage so long as they are away from their 'Spawn Point'. If a player moves far enough away from a damaged stromling, it will return to its Spawn Point, and will instantly replenish its health. Health for Apes will not replenish itself, but it is very difficult to smash them due to their high health limit. Also, much of the loot dropped by Apes being destroyed is actually being dropped from the quick-build anchor. Thus, it is much more profitable to the player to use the quick-build. Dragons are virtually impossible to kill, since a recent patch, unless you use the appropriate Quick-Build while they are stunned. Category:Stat Category:Gameplay